WWE Retribution
by a.k. Sparverine
Summary: The third PPV by a.k. Sparverine. DISCLAIMER: I own none of the personalities. I do not own the WWE. I am just a guy who likes to make these up. Sorry if No Surrender sucked, but I needed it to make this one have more sense. Please review. Thanks and if y


WWE Retribution  
  
Who's the Champion? WWE Undisputed Championship Fatal-Fourway Elimination No Disqualification Match Goldberg v. Brock Lesnar v. Kevin Nash v. Lex Luger  
  
WWE Interfederational Championship Scott Steiner v. The Rock v. Steve Austin v. Hulk Hogan  
  
Grudge Match WWE Tag-Team Championships Kane & RVD v. n.W.o. Wolfpac (Sting & Savage)  
  
Grudge Match Tag Team Street Fight Winner Take All Bischoff Rules Stephanie McMahon & Shane McMahon v. Eric Bischoff & Vince McMahon  
  
Grudge Match Ultimate Submission Match Chris Benoit v. Chris Jericho  
  
Grudge Match Ladder Match Shawn Michaels v. Jeff Hardy  
  
Grudge Match Sledgehammer v. Chair Match HHH v. Edge  
  
WWE Hardcore Tag-Team Championship Team Street v. Impact Players v. Dudley Boyz  
  
Losers Leaves Town Tag-Team Match Winners Get a Shot at the WWE Tag-Team Championships Randy Orton & Batista (Evolution) v. John Cena & Test  
  
WWE SuperCruiserweight Championship Mysterio v. Kidman Card subject to change.  
  
[WWE Retribution starts with Evanescene performing the "WWE Retribution Anthem." Jerry "The King" Lawler and "Good Ol' J.R." Jim Ross are telling everyone that since Annihilation, they have become the permanent broadcast team. This sends out Michael Cole and Johnathan Coachman who challenge J.R. and Lawler to a tag-team match.]  
  
Coach: Are you willing to face the greatest announce team of all-time?  
  
Lawler: Wrong. We're the greatest announce team of all-time.  
  
Cole: Prove it.  
  
"Good Ol' J.R." Jim Ross: Cole, you got choked out by Tazz at Annihilation, there's nothing to prove.  
  
[The match starts with Lawler and Coach. Coach goes for a low blow when suddenly Lawler signals for his deadly piledriver when the referee clotheslines him. It's Chief Morley?! What's he here for? He was fired after Bischoff was. Lawler drops Morley with one punch and another ref runs down and rings the bell.Who is this joker? It's that guy who's McMahon's referee. Will he be here later tonight? I can't believe it, but suddenly Bischoff and Vince McMahon walk down and say...]  
  
Vince: In the interest of fairness, I saw you two commentating and well, I didn't quite like what I saw. Also, you don't have impressionable minds like Coach and Cole, here so to put it bluntly...  
  
Bischoff: How can we say this...  
  
Vince and Bischoff: YOU'RE FIRED!  
  
[Security runs down to carry away Lawler and Ross as the fans boo. This was all a set-up! Vince McMahon and Eric Bischoff enter the ring.]  
  
Vince McMahon: Tonight, me and my new ally, Eric Bischoff, will face my son and daughter in a Tag-Team Street Fight. I have no problem with my daughter, but "Eazy E" does and we are going to be like an anaconda and squeeze the life out of our competition. So, Shane...  
  
["Here Comes the Money" plays and out walks Shane-O-Mac in Street Fight garb.]  
  
Shane-O-Mac: Vince, tonight, at Retribution, I am going make sure to end your tyranny. You rule this place with an iron fist, but just like the curtain, your regime is going to fall and remember WrestleMania X-7 I beat you in a Street Fight. Also, tonight, my sister wants to get rid of the meance now as Eric Bischoff, that vile vermin, that parasite.  
  
[Stephanie McMahon asks for the microphone from Shane.]  
  
Stephanie McMahon: Nowhere to run, Eric, and nowhere to hide.  
  
Eric Bischoff: Last time wasn't fair, but now it is since this match will be fought under Bischoff Rules.  
  
Vince McMahon: What the crap is that, Bischoff?  
  
Eric Bischoff: Quite simple, Bischoff Rules are that one member from each team will enter the ring and two will fight in the back. This is Winner Take All after all.  
  
Vince McMahon: Then it's settled. Who's going to fight in the ring?  
  
Eric Bischoff: Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon.  
  
Shane McMahon: Do I care, Eric, Vince and I will rumble in the ring and I know Stephanie can beat you on any day or night.  
  
Eric Bischoff: Also, each team has to select a referee.  
  
Vince McMahon: And if I remember, all referees are under our control, eh, Bischoff?  
  
Eric Bischoff: Yep.  
  
Shane McMahon: All except one, Vince meet my mom, your wife, Linda McMahon.  
  
[Linda comes out with a referee jersey on and says...]  
  
Linda McMahon: I am going to referee the match in the ring.  
  
[The C.E.O. of the WWE will referee the battle between father and son. Oh man!]  
  
Stephanie McMahon: So, who's refereeing our match, Bischoff? One of your cronies.  
  
Eric Bischoff: Actually...  
  
[Unfamiliar music plays and out walks Vince Russo?! Where'd he come from?]  
  
Stephanie McMahon: Bischoff, I never knew you had a twin?  
  
Vince Russo: I am callin' this match down the middle and Stephanie, you better be ready, 'cause in case, you lose, you will the personal assistant of Bischoff and I.  
  
Stephanie McMahon: On the condition, that you two retire from professional wrestling for good if Bischoff loses.  
  
Shane McMahon: I didn't know this. I'll beat Dad, you just concentrate on fighting Eric.  
  
[Vince, Bischoff, and Russo dissapear through the crowd while Shane, Stephanie, and Linda go to the back.]  
  
[Somewhere backstage...]  
  
[The n.W.o. Wolfpac 5 strong walk up to find Scott Steiner's locker room.]  
  
Kevin Nash: Big Poppa Pump, it's been a long time.  
  
Scott Steiner: Why'd you guys come in here?  
  
Lex Luger: We have a little proposition for you.  
  
Scott Steiner: What is it?  
  
Sting: Join us and you'll be guaranteed the WWE Interfederational Championship.  
  
Scott Steiner: How?  
  
"Macho Man" Randy Savage: Trust us, Steiner. Ooh yeah. I mean, Wolfpac 4 Life. Dig it?  
  
Scott Steiner: I'm not sure.  
  
Shawn Michaels: Scott, if you don't join us, then we'll guarantee that you don't get the Interfederational Championship.  
  
Scott Steiner: Sure. What do I got to lose? [Does the hand symbol of the Wolfpac.]  
  
[Nash, Luger, Michaels, Sting, and Savage all follow suit. The n.W.o. Wolfpac is six strong. Man, what else can happen tonight?]  
  
[Elsewhere in the arena...]  
  
[Goldberg barges into Lesnar's dressing room. Both men stand eye to eye and nose to nose. Goldberg wears a shirt that says, "Fear the Spear" and Lesnar wears a shirt that says, "Here Comes the Pain."]  
  
Goldberg: Lesnar, I respect you, having a "streak" and then losing it because of a screwjob. You're a wannabe. You wanted to me. You wanted to be undefeated. You wanted it all. You wanted the fans to chant your name. I know, I've been down the same road. Oh, and about the spear at No Surrender and dumping you in the trunk of my car...it was strictly business.  
  
Brock Lesnar: Strictly business? I was in a match. You came back and screwed up the entire picture of the WWE Undisputed Championship. It's now become a Fatal-Fourway Elimination Match with two members of the n.W.o. Wolfpac in the picture...if anything, we need to work together to eliminate them.  
  
Goldberg: I understand. See you in the main event tonight and most importantly, watch your back.  
  
[Goldberg shuts the door with Lesnar bewildered. The camera shows the outside of the door where Goldberg takes off his shirt and is wearing an n.W.o. Wolfpac shirt. What does this mean?! Is Goldberg 4 Life?]  
  
[In the interview center...is Kidman hyping up his match against long-time friend, Rey Mysterio. "Mean Gene" Okerlund is there as well.]  
  
"Mean Gene" Okerlund: Kidman, how are you in this match? Kendrick is one of the co-holders of the WWE Cruiserweight Championship, not you.  
  
Kidman: Okerlund, simply put I made sure Kendrick would not be here.  
  
[Cameras show Kendrick locked in a trunk in someone's car. Another car with a driver with a hood revves its engine and rear-ends the car which Kendrick's in.]  
  
"Mean Gene" Okerlund: That's uncalled for. I can't believe you'd stoop that low and if you're in this match, where is your half of the WWE Cruiserweight Championship.  
  
Kidman: Right here. [Holds up half of a replica WWE Cruiserweight Championship.]  
  
"Mean Gene" Okerlund: That looks like a replica...like one you can buy at WWE ShopZone.  
  
Kidman: Well, it's not anyway I have a title to defend.  
  
[(619) plays and out comes Rey Mysterio to the ring. Kidman just runs to the ring without any fanfare at all. Mysterio hits a spinning headscissors and sends Kidman for a loop. Kidman hits a dropkick and goes for a premature Shooting Star Press. Mysterio bounces off the ropes and goes for a Springboard Spinning Body Press, but Kidman reverses it into a Facecrusher-like maneuver. Kidman goes for his patented Kidman Killer, which is an Inverted Mexican Stretch. Mysterio tries not to tap, but after much pressure almost taps until he reverses it into a Small Package. The referee counts too fast on accident and Mysterio wins the WWE SuperCruiserweight Championship. Kidman is livid as Mysterio runs up the ramp.]  
  
[Backstage...it looks as though "Stone Cold" Steve Austin is unconscious. Paramedics and EMTs rush to the scene when suddenly the camera pans to Shawn Michaels who says...]  
  
Shawn Michaels: That's for WrestleMania XIV!  
  
[What else can happen tonight? Another camera shows Evolution's locker room. Ric Flair is firing up his team.]  
  
Ric Flair: Batista, Orton, I know that tonight you're going to be one step closer to getting a shot at the WWE Tag Team Championships. All you have to do is defeat Cena and Test in this Loser Leaves Town Tag-Team Match. I know, we ain't leavin' town, 'cause Evolution is goin' to party all night long.  
  
Batista: Flair, you're right, but I have to say, Orton don't screw this up!  
  
Orton: [Taken aback.] Why you say that?  
  
Batista: Remember last time, you got beat by either Steiner or Booker T I forgot who it was and I don't want to be the one who has to carry this team.  
  
Orton: Why do you say you're the one who carries the team?  
  
Ric Flair: Gentlemen, remember there's a title shot on the line here and you two need to work together.  
  
[In Test's locker room...]  
  
Test: Cena, tonight, we get to fight Batista and Orton.  
  
Cena: Test, I know, in a Loser Leaves Town Match. So, you want to stay in this town?  
  
[Fans cheer for him to say yes, but...]  
  
Test: Actually, no.  
  
Cena: I do.  
  
[Test and Cena brawl and then Eric Bischoff enters the room.]  
  
Eric Bischoff: Since Test wants to leave town I guess Orton and Batista automatically get a shot at the WWE Tag-Team Champions after tonight...  
  
[Los Guerreros enter.]  
  
Eddie Guerrero: [Talking to Chavo.] Yo, ese, do you feel that's right, man?  
  
Chavo Guerrero: No, holmes.  
  
Eddie Guerrero: Bischoff, we've never really liked you, since you are a venomous vermin, ese, but...  
  
[Shane McMahon enters.]  
  
Shane McMahon: As one of the owners of the WWE, I hereby grant Los Guerreros as the challengers to Evolution in the next match.  
  
Eddie Guerrero: Thank you.  
  
[Three-Minute Warning enters.]  
  
Rico: Bischoff, it isn't fair to allow Los Guerreros into this match without having 3-Minute Warning in the match as well. Have it be a Triple- Threat Loser Leaves Town Tag-Team Match.  
  
Eric Bischoff: I have no choice. I guess it's now a Triple-Threat!  
  
[The next match starts with Los Guerreros, Evolution, and 3-Minute Warning entering the ring. Out of nowhere, a wolf howls and out comes the n.W.o. Wolfpac. Sting attacks Los Guerreros and Savage attacks 3-Minute Warning. Evolution then does the Wolfpac symbol. Batista pins Chavo and Orton pins Jamal. What is up with this? Flair runs down, but gets beaten down by the new Number 1 Contenders and the Champions when suddenly HHH's music hits. HHH then low blows Flair and drags him to the Spanish announce table. HHH then sets Flair up for the Pedigree and Flair is unconscious. How much more can the n.W.o. Wolfpac grow? Los Guerreros have to leave town. Orton and Batista put the n.W.o. insignia on Eddie and Chavo's back and then go underneath the ring to find two straightjackets which they put on the Latino Heat duo. This ain't right? We need security down here. "Security" comes down and handcuffs the Guerreros and sends them into an ambulance which is sent to Portland, Oregon.]  
  
[Backstage...we see The Rock in the Interview Center with Michael Cole.]  
  
The Rock: Finally, the Rock has come back to San Di-egg-o. [The fans chant Rocky...Rocky...Rocky.] Tonight, it's me versus Hogan versus Steiner for the WWE Interfederational Championship since Austin got the beer kicked out of him from an HBK Superkick. Well, I guess let's see here...against Hogan I am 2 and 0 and Steiner has joined the Wolfpac so I guess my back's against the wall, but...waitaminute...what is that I am smell...it's 1- hundred percent, smells worse than a wet dog, Wolfpac crap. So, it doesn't matter how my Wolfcrap brethren are out there, whether it's "The Mother of Paint" Sting; "Little Ugly" Kevin Nash, "The Less than Complete Package" Lex Loser, "The Same" HHH, "Da Woman" Goldberg, or "Slim Jim" Randy Savage. Tonight, I am walking out as the new WWE Interfederational Championship regardless of what the n.W.o. has to say. If you smellellellell...oww! What the Rock is cookin'?!  
  
[The Rock exits and brawls with Steiner who just so happens to waiting for the interview to happen. Steiner lures Rock to the parking lot where all 8 members of the n.W.o. attack Rock. Nash tosses a can of yellow spray paint. Steiner paints a straight yellow line down Rock's back. This is uncalled for. The S.D.P.D. (San Diego Police Department) come in and arrest the Rock?! This is not right? The n.W.o. wave at the Rock as he is driven from the arena. Will Steiner become the new WWE Interfederational Champion, everything is pointing in that direction.]  
  
[Back in the ring...the WWE Hardcore Tag-Team Match has already started. Team Street (Rhyno and Tazz) have a strong following as Rhyno has just Gored both Dudleys through tables. Suddenly, the n.W.o. Wolfpac (Sting and Savage) run down and hit Team Street with chairs. The Impact Players (Storm and Credible) are getting beaten down by Goldberg and HHH. This ain't right? Savage lays a chair on Rhyno's chest and hits the Savage Elbow. The referee aware that this is a Hardcore match awards the new WWE Hardcore Tag- Team Championships to Savage and Sting. Suddenly, Goldberg and HHH come out and Savage and Sting just lay down as Goldberg and HHH just place a finger on each of them for the win. This ain't right? Suddenly, Edge and Lesnar run down, but get beaten down.]  
  
[HHH readies up his sledgehammer and strikes Edge square in the back. Next, he sets up a chair and has it unfolded. Then, he unleashes the stiffest Pedigree ever and Edge loses the match. HHH wins the Grudge Match on his own. The n.W.o. Wolfpac walk to the back triumphant. Lesnar looks in dismay to know that all three of his opponents are against him. Can Lesnar reclaim the gold or are the odds too many?]  
  
["Sexy Boy n.W.o. Style" plays and out walks Shawn Michaels. He decides not to walk on the ladder but to climb up it and over. Michaels is in the ring and appeals to the crowd. Next, Jeff Hardy runs down and walks under the ladder. Typical Jeff Hardy. Shawn Michaels hits him with a Sweet Chin Music and rips off Jeff Hardy's shirt. The girls start to scream until they discover he's wearing an n.W.o. Wolfpac shirt as well. Michaels grabs the ladder. He climbs up uncontested and retrieves some useless title. Michaels tells Hardy to get him a can of red spraypaint. Jeff tosses the can up to Shawn who catches it and spray n.W.o. on the belt. Michaels then says...]  
  
Shawn Michaels: I am now the new n.W.o. Champion. This is my belt and no one will take it away from me. The matches for this belt will be fought under my rules, at the time I choose, in the place I choose, because I'm [Some fans chant along...] Too Sweet!  
  
[Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels hug as now the n.W.o. Wolfpac is ten-fold.]  
  
[Backstage Shane is on his cell phone talking to someone...]  
  
Shane McMahon: Yea, I need to you to make sure Russo and Bischoff don't screw Stephanie out of the win. Understand?  
  
Person on the Other Line: Right, Shane, will do. Guys, we got a fight tonight.  
  
[Shane smiles as he walks down the hallway. Who did Shane McMahon call?]  
  
[Our next contest is the Ultimate Submission Match between Jericho and Benoit. Remember last month at No Surrender, they were number 1 and 2 respectively in the Ultimate Turmoil match. Jericho goes for an armbar, but Benoit reverses it into a Triangle Choke. Jericho taps. Benoit 1, Jericho 0. Benoit tries for a Reverse Knee Lock when Jericho reverses the hold into a Figure 8 Lock. Benoit taps from the pressure. Jericho 1, Benoit 1. Ten minutes have passed. Benoit slaps on the Crossface and Jericho taps. Benoit 2, Jericho 1. Jericho puts Benoit in the walls using the ropes and Benoit taps from the pain. Jericho 2, Benoit 2. Twenty minutes have past. The next eight minutes are of both men trying various submission holds without success. Benoit then puts Jericho in an STF Crossface and Jericho passes out. The fall is awarded to Benoit who wins the match...3 to 2.]  
  
[The next match is...the Grudge Match Tag-Team Street Fight Winner Take All Bischoff Rules match. Coming down to the ring first, the owners of SmackDown and Velocity, Shane and Stephanie McMahon. "Here Comes the Money" blasts. Shane and Stephanie high-five each other. Stephanie goes to the outside of the ring and waits for Bischoff. "I'm Back" and "No Chance in Hell" boom and out walks the owners of RAW and Heat, Vince McMahon and Eric Bischoff. Stephanie McMahon hits Bischoff with a Low Blow. Vince McMahon slaps Shane and then punches him a few times. Vince goes outside and grabs a chair. Shane runs out and gets a kendo stick. Both battle it out. Bischoff rolls up Stephanie and tries to get the quick fall as Russo counts too fast for a referee. He can only get to two, however. Vince hits Shane with the chair and decides to get a garbage can. Vince doesn't see Shane who hits a VanTerminator while Vince is still standing. Linda goes for a normal two-count. Vince kicks out at 2 and 1/2. Russo carries Stephanie to the back with Bischoff in pursuit. Stephanie hits Bischoff with a Pedigree. Russo tries to spin her around, but gets a Low Blow for his effort.]  
  
[Back in the ring...Vince hits Shane with a Stunner and tells Linda to count. She does, but Shane kicks out at 1. Shane looks dizzy. Vince curses at Shane and decides to go for a second Stunner, but instead pulls a Shane when he hits the Shane Combination. Vince slams Shane in the middle of the ring and places a chair over his heart. Vince goes to the top rope. Out of nowhere...Kurt Angle runs down and hits his Super Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He tells Shane to cover Vince. Shane's still out of it. Waitaminute! Angle Slam to Shane through a steel chair! Angle goes out of the ring. Vince springs into action and lays an elbow on Shane. Shane kicks out at 2 and 3/4. Vince doesn't know what to do? Vince tells Angle to throw Shane through a glass panel. Angle is a little reluctant at first, but drags Shane and tosses him into a glass panel. Vince tells Angle to carry Shane into the ring. With one last burst of energy, Shane hits Angle with a DDT and gets a black sign. He smacks Angle with it and runs down to the ring. Vince goes for a baseball slide, but Shane grabs his legs and posts him. Shane then hits the Leap of Faith and scores the pinfall, but what's happening in the other half of the match.]  
  
[Somewhere in the hallway...Bischoff is trying to win the match, but Stephanie thwarts both him and Russo.Waitaminute! It's Pete Gas, Rodney, and Joey Abs of the Mean Street Posse? They must've been the guys Shane called and they're laying it into Bischoff. Waitaminute! Kendrick is running down and beating up on Bischoff? Does he want a promotion or something? I think he does and what's this? Stephanie just kissed Kendrick?! The Mean Street Posse holds down Bischoff's arms and Stephanie McMahon pins him. Russo has no choice but to count the fall as Kendrick drops his hand for the three. Russo and Bischoff are out of professional wrestling forever. Shane and Stephanie now own the WWE with some help from their mom and the Mean Street Posse.]  
  
[Backstage in the RVD/Kane Locker Room...]  
  
RVD: Kane, tonight, you and Mister Pay-Per-View, Rob Van Dam will face those n.W.o. Wolfcrap losers.  
  
Kane: And to think it's for our WWE Tag-Team Championships.  
  
[Suddenly, Sting, Savage, and Shawn Michaels run in. Sting and Savage fight Kane as HBK hits the Sweet Chin Music. Michaels signals for a referee. Is that who I think it is? That's Danny Davis?! He's n.W.o. Wolfpac? Davis counts RVD out and HBK says...]  
  
HBK: And STILL n.W.o. Champion, Shawn Michaels. [Danny Davis raises his arm.]  
  
[Kane tries to chokeslam Sting and Savage but both kick low and Kane falls down. HBK, Davis, Sting, and Savage run out of the locker room and lock the door. Kane/RVD v. the n.W.o. Wolfpac is next?! Will they get to the ring in time?]  
  
["One of a Kind" and Kane's theme plays but instead we see Shawn Michaels and some tall guy in a Kane mask. Both men go into the ring and talk.]  
  
"Kane": Sting...Savage...I've learned my lesson, I'm not wanting to face you guys tonight.  
  
Shawn Michaels: [Acting as RVD.] Well, Rob Van Dam, doesn't want to fight the n.W.o. Wolfpac neither. So, I guess you guys will keep the titles.  
  
["n.W.o. Wolfpac Theme" plays and out walks Sting and Savage.]  
  
Savage: Ooh yeah, RVD, guess I bruised you up real bad, yeah. Well, the Madness was just a little too much for ya. And I know you dig it.  
  
Sting: I guess, Kane, you Big Freak'n Machine, don't want to face the Brother in Paint, Sting. Now, Kane, let's see what's under your mask, you ugly monster.  
  
["Kane" takes off his mask to reveal himself to be Kevin Nash. Go figure. Sting and Savage retain the WWE Tag-Team Championships.]  
  
[Next is the WWE Interfederational Championship between Steiner and Hogan since Rock was sent to jail and Austin was sent to the hospital.]  
  
["Real American" blasts and the fans are on their feet. Hogan walks down and waits for Steiner. "Holla If Ya Hear Me n.W.o. Style" plays and out walks "Big Poppa Pump" Scott Steiner. Steiner goes for a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He repeats the move multiple times. Suddenly, "Disturbed" blasts and out walks an angry "Rattlesnake." Fans start throwing him beers and he guzzles them down as he runs with a crutch and clocks Steiner square in the back. The referee was distracted by Hogan. Hogan drops the leg. The referee counts 1..2..3! The n.W.o. Wolfpac can't believe Austin made it back and then suddenly Austin hits the Stone Cold Stunner on Hogan?! Steiner slaps the Steiner Recliner and Austin tells the referee to reverse the decision. Reluctantly, he does. I can't believe Austin has joined the Wolfpac? Austin does his usual shtick and then hugs Steiner?! What is up with tonight?!]  
  
[Finally, we're in our last match. Goldberg versus Brock Lesnar versus Kevin Nash versus Lex Luger. All other n.W.o. Wolfpac members have been barred from ringside. Nash, Luger, and Goldberg triple-team Lesnar. Lesnar battles back, but not without tremendous effort. Lesnar clocks Luger with an F-5. Lesnar goes for the cover. Luger is banned from ringside. Nash holds up Lesnar in a Full Nelson. Goldberg looks to hit a monstrous Spear. Lesnar Low Blows Nash with a kick to the "nether regions" (Coach phrase). Lesnar ducks out of the way, just in time for Goldberg to Spear Nash compeletly on accident. Lesnar clotheslines Goldberg over the top rope. Lesnar hits Nash with the Nashknife and pins him for the three. Nash is banned from ringside. It's down to Goldberg and Lesnar. Which man will be the WWE Undisputed Championship? Goldberg readies for another Spear when Lesnar moves out of the way and Goldberg hits the post shoulder first. Lesnar sets up and hits the F-5! Lesnar stands a dazed Goldberg up and Spears him. Lesnar then picks him up again and hits the Jackhammer?! My word! I can't believe he did that! Lesnar hits it with such velocity that Goldberg goes through the ring. Lesnar goes for the pin and through some miracle, Goldberg kicks out. The fans start chanting Goldberg knowing that Lesnar is growing weaker. Suddenly, Lesnar hits a powerbomb on Goldberg and goes for the pin. This time Goldberg is trapped and Lesnar is the new WWE Undisputed Champion!]  
  
[Rebelution closes with the nWo Wolfpac looking at Lesnar who has the title raised high for all to see.] 


End file.
